This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Gross is collaborating with Dr. Richard Caprioli of Vanderbilt University as editors for the Encyclopedia of Mass Spectrometry to be published by Elsevier in ten volumes over the next several years. Editorial duties include locating volume editors and subject contributors for the various areas of the field covered by the Encyclopedia.